Juegos De Seducción
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Cuando tu vida se vuelve un reality en donde ellos tienen tratar de conquistarte. PersonajexLector. GIRLS ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

Juegos De Seducción

_Cuando tu vida se vuelve un reality en donde ellos tienen tratar de conquistarte. __PersonajexLector. GIRLS ONLY!_

Hola, hola! Aquí he vuelto con otra de mis locuras. Verán esto lo soñé, una parte, y la otra quería escribir shots en KHR con varios personajes... y así nació!

Ahora –carraspea- este será un fic tipo reality donde se irán eliminando tres personajes pasado los tres capítulos, y hay es donde está la gracia... ustedes tendrán el poder de ir decidiendo a través de un sistema de votos que ira por grupo, el grupo y personaje que tenga más votos será eliminado. Los grupos serán así:

-** Kokuyo**

**- Vongola**

**- Varia**

**- Millefiore**

**- Anexos (los que entran después)**

Los primeros tres eliminados serán gracias a moi xD, pero pueden empezar a botar quien quiere que se valla desde ahora!

**Advertencias: **LectorxPersonaje (solo mujeres). Lenguaje obsceno y violencia. **OOC** –**O**ut **O**f **C**haracters- aunque tratare de conservar lo máximo posible los caracteres originales

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo I: Conociendo a los pretendientes.**

Siempre habías visto por la televisión esos programas de citas y siempre decías lo mismo. "Esos no son para mujeres normales" y terminabas cambiando de cambiando de canal a penas el programa había empezado.

Pero ahora que tenias la oportunidad de hacer tu sueño de aparecer en televisión no lo ibas a desperdiciar, aunque fuera en un programa de citas.

- Ella es la mujer por la jugaran.

Reborn, el conductor te hizo avanzar para que vieras a tus pretendientes, les sonreíste tontamente –en parte por que estabas avergonzada- y les dijiste un "hola" tímido. Algunos de ellos te miraron de pies a cabeza, otros bufaron desganados y otros simplemente no quitaban esa expresión aburrida del rostro.

Tragaste saliva sonoramente, la cosa iba a ser difícil.

Te diste cuenta como el hombre de camisa amarilla y sombrero te miraba algo malévolo mientras sonreía, supiste que el iba a ser algo para empezar a ponerle entretención al programa y le rogaste con la mirada para que no lo hiciera.

El hizo caso omiso.

- No seas tímida y ve.

Por poco y te da una patada, te empujo con la mano y tu, como humana sin reflejos trastabillaste con la tarima y te fuiste al suelo, o al menos eso hubiese pasado si el chico más bajito del grupo no hubiera alcanzado a sujetarte.

Le miraste algo sorprendida y agradecida de ello. Tsunayoshi Sawada te sonrió sonrojándose al instante.

- ¡VOI! ¡Maldito niñato! ¡No empieces sin nosotros! –Grito el sujeto de cabello blanco apuntando al pobre chico con su dedo de manera violenta.

- Cállate basura –Le silencio el hombre de mirada sombría a su lado.

Sonreíste y te disculpaste, no querías crear rivalidad entre los concursantes todavía. Ese era tu primer grupo compuesto por los Varia y los Vongola.

Belphegor, el rubio se presento como el príncipe que te aria feliz; Mammon como aquel que le gustaba el dinero; Squalo... el solo se sonrojo levemente y dijo unas cuantas incoherencias que no alcanzaste a comprender muy bien, Xanxus el no hablo mucho y en parte lo agradeciste; Fran dijo algo y no termino ya que el "príncipe" comenzó a estrangularlo, Lussuria trato de separarlos a la vez que se presento y Levi solo te miro con una sonrisa, te dieron bastantes escalofríos.

El grupo de los Vongola fue un poco más "normal", el único que dio algo de problemas fue el décimo Vongola debido a su timidez, algo que te pareció encantador. Yamamoto te sonrió gentilmente, Gokudera dijo algo de que "te protegeré con mis bombas" no lo comprendiste del todo pero agradeciste simplemente; Lambo, el te beso la mano y Gokudera comenzó a patearlo luego de eso, volviste a sonreír un tanto apenada por el pobre chiquillo con camisa de vaca.

- ¡Seré extremo! –Grito Ryohei, retrocediste para no quedar sorda.

- Mañana veras a tus otros concursantes, ahora váyanse antes de que se acabe el tiempo.

Todos miraron a Reborn y fue hay cuando descubrieron el por que, el chico de sombrero tenia una bomba del tiempo en sus manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uff! Espero que me allá quedado bien, debido al corto tiempo que tengo para escribirlo en fin.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas vía MP, por favor llenemos el Internet de Paz y amor :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2!

Gracias a los que leyeron! Y aquí esta la continuación, algo aburrida pero el frió congela mis neuronitas :(

**Daff Caravaggio Yamamoto: **Jajaja! Lo de Gokudera no sabia que ponerle y mi hermano salto con: ponle algo así de las bombas, como: te protegeré con mis bombas y charan! Gracias por leer.

**akari-daishi: **o.o me di cuenta de que amas mucho a Gokudera xDDD (recuerda votar por los que quieres que se queden y se vayan!) que bueno que ayas leído y dejado comentario. ¡Sigue leyendo con tu ultima voluntad!

**temainalumi-chan: **Gracias por entrar a leer! Y que bueno que lo encontraras divertido!

**Advertencias: **LectorxPersonaje (solo mujeres). Lenguaje obsceno y violencia. **OOC** –**O**ut **O**f **C**haracters- aunque tratare de conservar lo máximo posible los caracteres originales

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo II: Segundo grupo.**

La anterior noche había conocido a tus primeros pretendientes... y tus comentarios sobre ellos variaban definitivamente; el productor general, Verde, te dijo que esta noche conocerías a los demás y que con eso estarías lista para empezar la competencia.

El problema era que ya te estaban amenazando con que tenias que eliminar a tres –más bien Reborn y su sonrisa de bastardo lo hacia-, no tenias opción, pero tendrías que escoger a la rápida a los que menos te gustaban.

Suspiraste antes de beber el jugo que estaba encima de la mesa... hubiera sido perfecto si el liquido no hubiera estado picante, inmediatamente te volteaste hacia el conductor del programa con una mirada asesina tratando de reclamarle.

- Es para hacer más interesante la competencia –Sonrió mientras arreglaba sus patillas.

Frunciste los labios y volviste a suspirar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Cállate escoria, tráeme un Whiskey.

Xanxus ya empezaba a armar jaleo dentro de la casa y la victima del día de hoy era un asistente de cámara, al pobre tipo no se le tenia permitido interactuar con los participantes, pero el de fiera mirada carmesí ya lo tenia entre ceja y ceja.

- Y-ya le dije que no le puedo servir bebidas al-alcohólicas –Se excuso el pobre mientras sus piernas temblaban a más no poder, ya veía que el sujeto le daba el golpe de su vida.

- Shishishi... Jefe si leyó el contrato recordara que no se permiten agresiones físicas dentro del programa, o será expulsado.

Le recordó Belphegor mientras se recostaba en el sofá blanco del salón con su típica sonrisita, estiro su pie para botar a Mammon de donde estaba sentado y este callo al piso quejándose, más no hizo nada en venganza, se levanto y miro a través de la sombra su gorro del poleron la cara de Squalo, quien sonreía casi victorioso, se pregunto por que.

Oh, si... ya lo recordaba, era la apuesta.

Xanxus se levanto del asiento y con firmes pasos se dirigió hasta su habitación fulminando a todo aquel que se le cruzara, hasta Ryohei en su estado más extremo se tubo que hacer a un lado cuando bajaba por las escaleras.

- _Boss_ –Murmuro Levi al ver a su jefe subir las escaleras, iba a ayudarlo como fuera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuidaste de no tropezar la tarima otra vez antes de bajar, y para asegurarte le diste una mirada de advertencia a Reborn en cuanto te instalaste frente al segundo grupo.

Tu primera impresión de ellos fue... quedarte casi con la boca abierta. Tuviste que cerrarla con rapidez para que no creyeran que era una idiota.

- Del Millefiore: Byakuran, Irie Shoichi, Spanner y Gamma.

Los aludidos hicieron una cortes reverencia, te llamo inmediatamente la atención el sujeto ubio y del dulce en su boca. Al parecer te descubrió observándolo ya que te dedico una ligera sonrisa, no hiciste más que sonrojarte en el acto desviando la mirada.

- Y el grupo Kokuyo: Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Keny Chikusa Kakimoto

El grupo hizo una cortes reverencia, les miraste con una sonrisa.

- Ella es por la que tendrán que jugar y ahora... –Continuo Reborn con un brillo macabro en los ojos, contuviste la respiración.

- ¡No por favor! ¡No me mates!

Gritaste con desesperación antes de que el terminara la oración, te cubriste la cabeza con los brazos y te tiraste al piso como si hubiera una guerra encima de tu cabeza. No querías que el te lastimara de nuevo con la excusa de: "hacer el juego más interesante"

Te quedaste hay por unos cuantos minutos mientras el silencio reinaba.

- _Kufufufu~_

Escuchaste una risa y fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta de lo estúpida que te estabas viendo, y no solo eso... de seguro ellos pensaban que lo eras, y valla que estarías de acuerdo.

Ahora de seguro Reborn se estaría burlando con su sonrisita.

Te sentaste en el piso avergonzada, ni siquiera quisiste levantar el rostro para darle una disculpa a todos. Te sentías tan jodidamente humillada.

- ¿La señorita entro en pánico? Kufufu

Alzaste el rostro encontrándote con esos ojos heterocromaticos que te llamaron la atención; Rokudo Mukuro te sonrió antes de ayudar a levantarte, para posteriormente besarte la mano en un gesto de elegante caballería.

- Mukuro-kun esta jugado sucio~

Una juguetona voz se instalo detrás de ti, sentías como alguien te jalaba hacia su cuerpo y pasaba una mano por tu cintura.

- La dama se quedara conmigo –Sonrió Byakuran a la vez que te depositaba un beso en la mejilla, para que decir que te sonrojaste violentamente ante tal acción.

- ¡Byakuran-san!

Alego el pelirrojo desde su posición. Optaste por apartarte de los concursantes algo molesta, se estaban tomando muchas atribuciones.

Pero bueno, ya mañana tres de ellos se tendrían que ir y ya tenias decidido a quienes. Decidiste escapar antes de que Reborn saliera con otras de sus explosiones sorpresa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Este me ha quedado demasiado extraño. Lamento la tardanza.**

**Recuerden votar por los personajes que quieren que se vallan, y si tienen algún pedido para alguna cita no duden en decirlo.**

Se aceptan críticas constructivas vía MP, por favor llenemos el Internet de Paz y amor :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3!

Estaba en la duda de si continuar con este fic o no cuando leí sus Reviews y me arrepentí... el hecho de que les guste lo que escribo y que se sientan identificadas me hizo decirme a mi misma: _"misma... no las puedes defraudar –alza su mano al cielo mientras que en su espalda se ve un atardecer- ¡Lo daré todo con mi ultima voluntaaaaaaaaad!"_

Así que prometo ponerle empeño a esta historia. :)

**Amenazados: **

**Lussuria (3)**

**Levi (4)**

**Mammon (2)**

**Beneficiados:**

**Hayato Gokudera (2)**

**Belphegor (1)**

**makujita: **que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por leer :)

**temainalumi-chan: **que bueno que te gustaran los personajes de los otros grupos, la verdad los introduje como primero se me vino a la cabeza. Gracias por votar y recuerda que en este cap se van los primeros tres. Mammon es intocable hasta ahora, tengo planes para el/ella ;)

**starred: **gracias por leer! Y dejar coment! Ojala sigas leyendo ;)

**PriincessStupid: **que bueno que te gustara :), sip me falto Hibari pero eso es por que ara una entrada triunfal xD, no te preocupes que en este sale ;) ¡Gracias por votar! Sigue leyendo con tu ultima voluntad!

**Lucy Eve: **que bueno qe te gustara mi idea, y lo de Hayato xD –y yo pensaba que esa parte era demasiado idiota- que bueno que te rieras y que bueno que te identificaras con el personaje :DD Gracias por votar!

**Siren'hanD: **(ahaha...acabo de contestar tu review en otra de mis historias xD) jaja! Voto contado! Ya veras el por que Levi y Lussuria están hay... la verdad es que tienen muy buenas razones xD... Bya-kun es un depravado xD mira que besando a tantas chicas xD

**akari-daishi: **voto contabilizado! Hayato es el seguidor del Uke 8DDDDDDDDDDDD CofTsunaCof xD no te preocupes, si eres una niña buena... :DD yaii! Voto para Bel *¬* el me encanta, el es el príncipe sangriento de mis sueños góticos xD

**Advertencias: **LectorxPersonaje (solo mujeres). Lenguaje obsceno y violencia. **OOC** –**O**ut **O**f **C**haracters- aunque tratare de conservar lo máximo posible los caracteres originales

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: La eliminación.**

- Je, ¿Cuándo se supone que tendremos una cita con ella?

Soltó Gokudera con una mirada hastiada mientras todos los participantes comían de su almuerzo, en parte el medio italiano tenía la razón ya que solo la habían visto para la presentación. Tsuna se removió inquieto en su asiento al ver que nadie contestaba, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas iban a empezar a complicarse.

- Yo escuche que esta noche se iban los primeros eliminados –Comento Lussuria al alzar su cuchara.

Silencio. Todos se miraron entre si mientras el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse, Squalo miro de reojo a Xanxus y amplio su sonrisa.

- Malditas escorias miserables.

Siseo con enojo antes de levantarse de la mesa para poder ir a su habitación, todo esto de la apuesta con Squalo ya lo tenia lleno, ¿Y que apuesta?, la de conquistar a la muy bastarda antes que Squalo, ¿Por qué?, por que según la nenaza de espadachín, el, si, **el**, no podría siquiera acercarse a una mujer por que huían espantadas por su mirada.

Aún no entendía como es que estaba tan jodido con aquella idea... Aunque tenia que reconocer que aquellas palabras hirieron su gran orgullo.

- _¡Boss!_ –Grito Levi al levantarse también de la mesa e ir tras su jefe, tenia que ayudarle, tenia que ayudarle a conquistar a la chica como fuera posible.

Byakuran por su parte solo observaba la escena en silencio mientras comía, una sonrisa se le aposento en los labios: Así que disputas internas, ¿He?, eso hacía su trabajo aún más fácil, por lo menos con el grupo de los Varia.

- Nee, Sho-chan –Le llamo el chico de cabello blanco, el aludido se volteo a verlo-. Necesito un favor tuyo más tarde.

El pelirrojo se le quedo viendo un tanto confundido, Spanner puso atención a la conversación.

- ¿Qué es Byakuran-san?

- Un secreto –Le guiño con una sonrisa-. Por ahora solo quiero unos malvaviscos, ¿Podrías traerlos?

Byakuran sonrió en cuanto el pelirrojo se levanto mientras recordaba aquella frasecita de Napoleón: _"Divide y vencerás"_ empezaría con los Varia y luego le seguirían los Vongola, a ellos les veía menos oportunidades de ganar el relality.

- ¡Aléjate idiota del baseball! –Grito Gokudera apartando al chico de la enorme sonrisa.

Claro, excepto el tal Gokudera Hayato, estaba casi seguro de que el era el favorito, tendría que hacer su movimiento rápido, y lo mejor seria hacerlo ese mismo día. Mientras tanto Mukuro lo observaba de reojos, casi podía intuir que ese chico tramaba algo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Verde observo la computadora mientras trataba de pensar en algo para subir el raiting, tecleo unas cuantas veces más y se llevo los brazos detrás de la cabeza lanzando un suspiro al aire.

- Si no hacen algo interesante entrare con una bomba y are que todos exploten –Murmuro en cuanto se quito los anteojos para limpiarlos en su camisa.

- Uy que miedo, el científico loco entro en pánico.

Skull entro al cuarto con unas bolsas colgando de sus brazos, el de cabello verde le miro con odio al volteare con su silla.

- ¿Se te ocurre alguna mejor idea? –Soltó con desprecio al arrebatarle una de las bolsas a Skull. La abrió sintiendo como el olor a pollo frito inundaba el ambiente-. Alguna que Reborn no haya dado.

- Luce-onesan dijo que la cosa iba a empezar a ponerse buena –Comento el chico sacando una bebida energética de dentro de las bolsas, Verde lo miro sin entender-. A mi ni me mires, no se a lo que se refería.

- Reborn debe haber planeado algo.

- No dijo nada de Reborn –El hombre de cabello verde le miro con la mitad del pollo frito fuera de su boca-. Menciono al chico de cabello blanco del grupo Millefiore.

- ¿Byakuran?

Skull asintió en silencio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luce había entrado en silencio y con una sonrisa en los labios, de alguna manera te sentiste aliviada de que fuera ella quien te visitara y no el espartano de Reborn. La mujer de vestido blanco te entrego un I-pad, le miraste un tanto dudosa esperando alguna explicación.

- Tienes que elegir a tus tres eliminados, en veinte minutos más vendré a buscarte para que te despidas de ellos.

Soltaste un suspiro al aire mientras observabas la pantalla con algo de remordimiento, te sentías algo culpable por eliminar a alguno de ellos... pero era algo que tenias que hacer.

Presionaste la pantalla con tu dedo y empezaste a mover las fotografías, seleccionando a tus tres primeros eliminados: Levi A Tan, Lussuria y... Mammon, los tres del grupo Varia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La sala quedo en silencio mientras todos los demás observaban a los Varia, las caras de desilusión eran más que notorias, por lo menos para Levi. Lussuria no se veía para nada afectado y era imposible reconocer la expresión de Mammon gracias a la sombra gorro de su poleron color índigo.

Tsuna se sintió algo afectado con la noticia –aunque no se llevara muy bien con los de ese grupo-, se acerco al chico del poleron y le dijo que lo lamentaba, Mammon le miro y soltó un sonido de desinterés.

- Nhh... no me importa –Se alzo de hombros y salió hasta la cocina, al menos robaría un par de cosas antes de irse, no se iría con las manos vacías.

- Je, mal educado –Escupió Gokudera con hastió a su lado, Tsuna sonrió un tanto nervioso-. Vamos a arreglarnos _Juudaime_, recuerde que la vamos a ver.

Levi se lamento, no podría ayudar a su jefe con lo de la apuesta eso era lo que más le dolía de salir del juego. Lussuria por su parte se lamentaría en no poder seguir aconsejando a los chicos en temas de moda y todo lo demás, pero ya que... podría seguir hablándoles del tema una vez que estuvieran fuera.

Las cosas ya estaban listas y salieron de la casa con sus mejores ropas y malestar en el caso de los eliminados. Reborn y tu les esperaban afuera, sentiste una mirada acosadora que no pudiste descifrar por más que intentaste.

- Aquí están los eliminados, pobres perdedores –Se burlo Reborn, tu lo reprendiste al acto por ello, la sensación de culpabilidad aún no se te salía del cuerpo.

- Perdonen... yo de verdad no quería –Trataste de disculparte, te sentías algo mal por el chico del poleron índigo, después de todo a el lo habías descartado solo por su aspecto.

Bel soltó un bufido aburrido, aparte de la rana estúpida ya no tendría a quien más molestar, se aburriría demasiado, Mammon era un buen blanco para sus bromas.

Avanzaste hasta los eliminados, les regalaste algunas palabras de aliento y te decidiste, aunque Reborn te matara después de ellos lo ibas a hacer, después de todo era **tu** programa.

- Quiero cambiar las reglas del juego –Dijiste tomando a Mammon del brazo mientras avanzabas hasta el conductor, el te miro algo sorprendido-. Mammon se quedara.

Le sonreírse satisfecha a Reborn, era una buena revancha por todo lo sucedido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ah que no se esperaban eso? Xdddd**

**realmente lo lamento por la mediocridad de capitulo que les traje! Pero el próximo estará mejor ya con las citas!**

**Recuerden votar por los personajes que quieren que se vallan, y si tienen algún pedido para alguna cita no duden en decirlo.**

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas vía MP, por favor llenemos el Internet de Paz y amor :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuarto capitulo!

Gracias por seguir leyendo con su ultima voluntad!

**Eliminados:**

**Levi**

**Lussuria**

**Amenazados: **

**Chikusa (5)**

**Squalo (2)**

**Ken (3)**

**Ryohei (1)**

**Lambo (3)**

**Xanxus (1)**

**Gokudera (1)**

**Mukuro (1)**

**Beneficiados:**

*******Kokuyo**

**Mukuro (4)**

**Ken (2)**

**Chikusa (1)**

*******Vongola**

**Tsuna (3)**

**Hayato Gokudera (6)**

**Yamamoto (3)**

**Ryohei (2)**

**Lambo (1)**

*******Varia**

**Xanxus (2)**

**Squalo (4)**

**Belphegor (7)**

**Fran (1)**

**Mammon (1)**

*******Millefiore**

**Byakuran (4)**

**Spanner (4)**

**Irie Shoichi (3)**

**Gamma (2)**

**Yami Kuroshin: **Perdón por no contestarte el review anterior! Cuando lo subí me di cuenta de que habías dejado coment! Gracias por los votos! Fueron inmediatamente contabilizados (tabla de arriba) Levi ya fue eliminado así que no pervertirá a nadie, tampoco podrá ayudar a su jefe xD. Te matare! DDDDDDDD: nominaste a MI Squ-chan –va y se tira por una ventana- Hibari no tarda en aparecer no te preocupes xD Gracias por leer!

**(Lee más abajo para la contestación de tu otro review)**

**starred: **Gracias por seguir leyendo! Y claro que are un buen trabajo!

**RikRikz: **T.T hay! Yo igual! sigue botando para que salvemos a Squ-chan de la eliminacion!

**Lucy Eve: **Hay niña que bueno que te haya gustado el cap y su final inesperado :DDDD! (ya me estoy acostumbrando a tu nick gracias a que comentas mis otras historias ;D) Concuerdo perfectamente en el caso de que "a las chicas de hoy les gustan los hombres peligrosos" sinceramente, si me dieran a elegir entre esos dos cofSexyscof hombres de seguro caería con una hemorragia nasal al piso sin saber que rayos responder xD, lo de Byakuran y su pan malévolo es cosa de tiempo jojojo :3 Lo de Mammon me reservo las opiniones o te estaría dando spoilers xD **¡Votos contabilizados!** Los agregué en la tablita del principio, lo de las citas perfectas y peligrosas ya me han dado buenas ideas y planeo incluirlas en las que ya tenía, si esto sigue así de bueno de seguro dejo mi vicio de _Assassin's Creed_ hahaha... La llegada de Kyoya, personalmente no me gusta este personaje pero le are su entrada triunfal de todos modos ;O;

**Yami Kuroshin: **Waaa! Te ríes con mis historias –se hecha a llorar- que bueno que te gusten! :3333, lo de hacerle frente a Reborn no se, es un sueño loco que espero cumplir algún loco día xD... –Fran intenta calmarse al ver las votaciones, escribe de mala gana a los amenazados mientras una ceja le salta- te matare... ¬¬, te juro que te pillare y te matare -¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo Votas a los dos Varias más SEXYS! DDDDDDDDDDD:!- aunque gracias por tus ideas para las citas! –va y copia lo que escribiste en el review- las tomare en cuenta, son mucho más entretenidas que las mías ;D** ¡Votos Contabilizados!** Jeje espérate a lo de Mammon, no te me adelantes xDDD

**Siren'hanD: **Jeje, lo mismo de arriba... espérate a ver lo de Mammon y el por que la/lo deje.

**Dark-Notes: **xDD ahaha, yo también estaba algo perdida cuando entre, mira, los Reviews sirven para dejar comentarios sobre las historias y hay recuadritos abajo donde puedes seleccionarlas y dejarlas como autores o historias en tus fav. ;DDD si necesitas ayudita no dudes en pedírmela.

**BlueBling: **Gracias por leer! :D que bueno que te gustara y... **¡Voto contabilizado!** Sigue leyendo con tu ultima voluntad!

**: **jaja! Gracias por leer :333 y claro que lo continuare ;D! Claro que are una cita con ellos dos!

**PriincessStupid: **Gracias por seguir leyendo! :DDDDDD ahaha, te gusto el almuerzo, eh? OTP? Que son esos? Por más que intente hacer calzar las siglas no pude xD **¡Voto contabilizado! **;D no te preocupes! Y continua leyendo con tu ultima voluntad! ;DDDD!

**YukinoMare: **OwO yaii~! Una más que lee mis historias, pues bienvenida a esta pues! **¡Voto contabilizado! **Y no te preocupes, si puedes votar por ambos. Si quieres una cita con Bya-kun este capitulo te gustara –spoilers- haha, este chico si que es un aprovechado y... ¡Gracias por tu ofrecimiento! Me vendría bien una manito aquí :33 estaremos hablándonos entonces.

**Temailumi-chan: **que bueno que te gustara! Jeje la sorpresa será algo esperada... pero aún así gracias por pasarte **¡Voto contabilizado!** Que bueno que salvemos a Squ-chan de la eliminación! Gracias! OwO~ Sip, si lo pondré aquí, en este cap precisamente :D

**s.a gk: **Gracias por leer! **¡Voto Contabilizado!**

**Advertencias: **LectorxPersonaje (solo mujeres). Lenguaje obsceno y violencia. **OOC** –**O**ut **O**f **C**haracters- aunque tratare de conservar lo máximo posible los caracteres originales

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Somos diferentes, iguales al resto.**

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?

El productor de cabello Verde por poco te corta la cabeza con la pizarra eléctrica que te lanzo, le siguió la pantalla antigua de un computador e incluso una cafetera te trato de dar en la cabeza. La idea de dejar a Mammon en el programa la ibas a pagar muy caro.

- Me-me pareció que eliminar a tres personas es muy...

- ¿Estas cuestionando mis métodos, niña insolente?

Tuviste que contener el chillido asustado en tu garganta cuando le miraste a los ojos. Luce te sonrió un tanto nerviosa mientras trataba de calmar al productor, aunque no pudo hacer mucho ya que en definitiva era tu culpa de que los ánimos en la sala de producción estuvieran así de malos. Fon bebió tranquilamente de su té mientras revisaba unos cuantos papeles y Skull dormía sobre su silla, te preguntaste mentalmente si le habían echado somníferos a su comida para que durmiera de ese modo.

- Tenemos la primera competencia, kora.

El chico rubio que tomo el casting entro a la sala con su típica sonrisa deslumbrante, sostenía un papel en sus manos y corrió hasta Luce para entregárselo totalmente convencido de que ella aprobaría la idea, Lal, quien venia detrás le miro fulminante desde la puerta. La dueña del programa se rió un poco, le entrego el papelito a Verde y este no hizo más que enarcar una ceja.

- ¿Y esto?

- La competencia, kora –Sonrió Coronello.

Alzaste tu mirara tratando de ver lo que decía el papelito pero Verde lo aparto de ti justo a tiempo, suspiraste agotada apoyando tu cabeza en la mano.

- Bien, y espero diversión.

- Umh... Reborn, el próximo candidato.

Agudizaste más tus oídos al escuchar tales palabras, ¿Vendría otro más?, la curiosidad hizo que tu animo se renovara rápidamente.

- ¿Quién es, Luce-san? –Preguntaste con una sonrisita inocente al mirarle.

Te arrepentiste al instante en el que el aire de la sala se comprimió gracias a una intensa aura asesina y para tu sorpresa no fue Reborn el causante... era la tierna Luce.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya era tarde y saliste del mini estudio que estaba en la parte de afuera de la casa, miraste tu reloj y te sorprendiste un tanto al notar que eran casi las una de la madrugada. Antes de entrar a tu mini palacio te dedicaste a observar el lugar: el amplio patio que se extendía hasta la terraza de madera donde había un toldo que cubría algunos sillones de mimbre; te extrañaste al instante cuando viste las cortinas de los grandes ventanales cerradas, tampoco ningún ruido proveniente de la casa y ni siquiera la terraza del segundo piso estaba iluminada. Te volviste para comenzar a seguir el camino de madera que dirigía a la reja de tu "hogar", una protección algo estúpida, era fácil de escalar si se requería escapar.

_Si no entras rápido are que entres a patadas._

Ya podías escuchar la voz molesta de Reborn acosándote y, decidida a no perder más tiempo del necesario, volviste a tu solitario encierro. Cuando llegaste no hiciste más que suspirar antes de tirarte como saco de papas al sofá de la sala de estar que servia también como comedor; masajeaste tus sienes con tus dedos índices y subiste los pies a la mesa despojándote de los tacos que tenias que usar por obligación.

¿Cuándo te fuiste a meter a esa cosa?, ni tu misma encontrabas el sentido aún. De un día para otro viste el anuncio en la tv y tus amigas te obligaron a inscribirte, para que decir las nulas esperanzas que tenias de quedar, ¡Y quien te viera ahora!, eras toda una maldita modelo de revista.

Toc Toc.

Golpearon el gran ventanal de tu mini casa y te levantaste de el sofá a paso lento, de seguro Reborn venia a molestarte otro rato.

Meditaste en silencio y volviste a tirarte sobre el sofá, seria más factible que te hicieras la desentendida y no le abrieras.

Toc Toc.

Dios que pesado, era insistente... más que insistente a tu parecer, si no le abrías pronto quizás la derribaría de una patada para hacer más miserable tu vida. Decidida a poner tu mejor cara de "déjame en paz, no estoy de humor" te levantaste para abrir la dichosa ventana de una vez.

- Buenas noches señorita, espero no importunarla –Dijo el con una brillante sonrisa.

Las palabras se te atragantaron en la garganta cuando le viste, su desordenado cabello blanco y esa marca bajo su mejilla era imposible de confundir. Te quedaste mirándole en silencio y con la boca abierta, si hubieras estado bebiendo ese café de seguro se lo escupes en la cara.

- ¿Puedo entrar? –Pregunto Byakuran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Asentiste tontamente mientras te hacías a un lado para dejarle entrar en tu pequeño hogar provisorio, el se volteo hizo unas señas y entro campante a la habitación. Tragaste sonoramente antes de voltearte a verlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shoichi suspiro agotado al cerrar su computador que por suerte logro infiltrar en la casa, el no podía vivir sin su amada tecnología.

Jackear los sistemas del programa para que no se dieran cuenta de que Byakuran había entrado a tu casa fue un lío, estaba seguro que se iba a meter en problemas gracias a el, pero bueno... no era del todo su mayor preocupación, tenia otras cosas más importantes.

Mucho más importantes.

- Shoichi.

Salto de su asiento y por poco se va al piso de cara, se volteo asustado esperando a algún asesor de cámara, pero para su suerte encontró a Spanner con dos tasas de café en las manos, el rubio le miro un tanto dudoso mientras le tendía una con una mueca aburrida en el rostro.

- Ten, has trabajado duro.

- Umh... Gr-gracias.

Lo bebió con tanta parsimonia que incluso se le empañaron los anteojos debido a el calor y fue cuando noto aquel detalle del: _"Has trabajado duro". _Se volteo hacia su amigo y le miro asustado, este solo tomo asiento a su lado sin despegar su vista del café que tenía.

- ¿Por qué le ayudas? Deberías empezar a hacer tus movimientos también.

El pelirrojo le miro un tanto dudoso dejando de lado su café un momento.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que deberías dejar de ayudarle, el se esta aprovechando –El rubio dio por terminada su conversación al ponerse de pie para ir a su cuarto a dormir.

Shoichi se quedo meditando lo dicho, subió los pies al asiento y se abrazo a una de sus piernas tratando de comprender mejor las cosas; no lo estaba ayudando, el quería remediar su error y para eso debía acabar con Byakuran en su mismo juego, vamos, que no era tan idiota, el tenia sus razones para hacer eso.

Y si quería acabar con Byakuran antes de que la situación empezara a empeorar más debía comenzar a ganar aliados fuera de su grupo.

Y sabia perfectamente por donde comenzar.

- ¿Shoichi-kun... que haces despierto a esta hora?

El pelirrojo fue presa otra vez del espanto y Tsuna tubo que disculparse con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, luego de eso ambos rieron al mirarce.

- Nnh... estas no son horas para andar paseando.

Ahora Shoichi y Tsuna sintieron ese cosquilleo en su columna vertebral al chillar espantados, Mammon solo enarco una ceja al mirarles desinteresado.

- Par de niñatos... –Murmuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Te hablo cerca de media hora, te sirvió un café y se te quedo mirando esperando a que tu dijeras algo sobre el asunto, carraspeaste un tanto nerviosa mientras desviabas la mirada.

- ¿C-como entraste?

- Me salte por encima de la reja –Contesto con una sonrisa.

- Eso es algo incivilizado.

- El que tu no hayas dicho palabra durante toda esta cita tampoco es muy civilizado.

_Tuche._

Espera, espera, espera... ¡¿Desde cuando **esto** era una cita?. Te volviste a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos y el solo amplio más su sonrisa.

- La señorita parece bastante lenta.

El dejo su tasa de café sobre la mesita de centro para inclinarse sobre su asiento y poder estar más cerca de ti, no te esperaste esa reacción y lo único que atinaste a hacer fue a retroceder lentamente... no pudiste hacerlo, el llego a tu rostro con sus manos y lo aprisiono delicadamente para poder detenerte, cuando estuvo seguro de que no arias nada para alejarlo fue acortando la distancia entre ustedes; por más que trataste de apartarlo no pudiste, las fuerzas se te iban en cada intento.

Solo unos milímetros y ya todo...

- Te moleré hasta la muerte si no la sueltas ahora.

Tu salvador tenia una agria mirada en el rostro y los ojos de un maravilloso gris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

- El es Hibari Kyoya y se unirá al grupo Vongola.

Reborn indico al chico con su dedo, este solo te miro en silencio, bufo y se fue como si nada, para que decir que quedaste con las ganas de decirle un: "Hola, bienvenido".

- Ahora... en castigo por no avisar sobre la invasión a tu celda.

El hombre de camisa amarilla te miró amenazante mientras ajustaba su sombrero, sentiste temblar tus piernas e irse tu respiración. Trataste de negar el asunto e inventar una excusa tonta en tu cabeza.

- Pero primero... –Hizo crujir sus nudillos-. Iremos a ver la competencia de los chicos.

Enarqueaste una ceja pero no te atreviste a decir nada para cuidar tu integridad física –demacrada integridad física-, lo mejor seria obedecer calladita y quizás el castigo disminuiría... pero, ¿Y Byakuran? No sabias nada de el desde la noche anterior, y rogabas al cielo que no le hubieran hecho nada a esa inocente alma.

¿Inocente alma? ¡Ja! Definitivamente la luz de los reflectores estaban provocándote algo en el cerebro.

Llegaste a la casa de los chicos y pasaste a los saludos correspondientes, te sentaron en una silla mientras esperabas a que dieran inicio al concurso de preguntas al estilo _miss_ universo; a ellos los enviaron a arreglarse y no te quedo más que revisar el lugar con la mirada.

- Nnnh... hola –Mammon apareció de pronto como un fantasma, por poco y mueres de un infarto en el lugar.

- ¿Ma-Mammon?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías ir a cambiarte para el concurso.

El chico de poleron oscuro busco entre su ropa y saco un papelito, le miraste algo dudosa.

- Ayer por la noche sortearon una cita, yo la gane –Murmuro con aburrimiento.

- Ah...

- Por cierto, ya todos saben lo de Byakuran y no están muy contentos.

Lo que faltaba, el chisme de la visita nocturna ya se había esparcido, miraste a Mammon con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

- ¿Le van a hacer algo a Byakuran?

- Yo no, no se los demás –Contesto con desinterés.

- ¿Tu no? –Preguntaste un tanto confundida.

- Mis planes son otros –Le miraste con los ojos abiertos, ¿Acaso planeaba matarlo?-. No tengo ningún beneficio haciéndole algo a ese, como dije mis planes son otros en este programa.

- ¿Cuales? –Preguntaste ilusionada.

- Hacerme famoso y cobrar dinero para aparecer en programas de televisión, ¿Tu crees que estoy aquí para encontrar pareja? Nnnh.

Y por un momento creíste que el si estaba interesado en ti, pero mira el lado bueno, al menos ya no sentirías remordimientos cuando lo sacaras del programa.

Si es que el no renunciaba antes.

Llegaron los otros postulantes ya formados y con vestimenta elegante, notaste de inmediato ese aire de tensión alrededor del chico del grupo Millefiore, este al verte te dedico una sonrisa que no pudiste devolver gracias al enorme sonrojo de tu rostro.

- Los iré haciendo pasar de a uno para hacerles una serie de preguntas, el que conteste la mayoría correctamente se ganara la cita, así que háganlo con su última voluntad.

- ¡Hi! –Tsuna chillo asustado mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, ¡Pero si el era todo un ignorante!, ¡No lograría nada de nada!, es más, ¡De seguro quedaba como un idiota frente a medio mundo!

- No se preocupe décimo, ganare este concurso y le daré mi oportunidad –Le guiño Gokudera con un pulgar en alto.

Tsuna suspiro agradecido, y aunque trato de negarse, la idea le gustaba bastante.

- Se prohíbe ceder el premio –Reborn dio la última regla con una sonrisa.

- Ha-hagamos nuestro mejor intento, _Juudaime _–Comento Gokudera con el animo hecho pedazos.

- Umh... –Tsuna no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

La competencia dio inicio y solo se quedo Mukuro en la sala, el iba a ser el primero.

- Bien, Mukuro... ¿La capital de la antártica?

Alzaste una ceja de manera imperceptible, ¿Qué...?

- Ehh... ¿La antártica?

- Bien, bien –Reborn paso a la siguiente tarjeta-. ¿De que consta el oído interno?

- de...erh... el Utrículo y Draculo.

Contra la ignorancia, imaginación.

Iba a ser una larga sesión de preguntas para cada uno.

- Ken… Di algo sobre Mahoma.

- Er... **Nació** en la Meca a **los cinco años –**Contesto orgulloso de sí mismo.

Tuviste que contener la carcajada en tu boca, ¿Nació a los cinco años?, de seguro aquella mujer debió haberla pasado muy mal cuando dio a luz con menudo cabezón metido adentro de la panza.

- Chikusa, ¿Qué es la hipotenusa?

- Lo que esta entre los paralelos –Ajusto sus gafas.

- ¿Qué es un polígono?

- Un hombre con muchas mujeres.

- Tsuna, Felipe II

El chico se rasco la cabeza, miro hacia todos lados y cuando Reborn lo amenazo con una pistola que parecía muy realista se apresuro en contestar.

- ¡He-hermano de Felipe III!

- Yamamoto, ¿Quién invento el pararrayos?

- Hahaha, Frankestein.

Trataste de verle el lado bueno... Realidad y ficción, ¿Qué diferencia hay?

- Derivados de la leche.

- La arroz con leche, y los derivados del arroz: la leche con arroz. Ahaha

- Gokudera... El área del triangulo.

- Es igual a la cuarta parte de la mitad de su lado por la semisuma de la raíz cuadrada de tres.

Reborn y tu le miraron, aún sin entender bien lo que dijo... pero Verde dio la respuesta por errada.

- Ryohei, comenta algo del dos de mayo.

- ¡De que año al extremo!

Al menos el dijo algo coherente.

- ¿Qué es un alfarero?

- ¡El que tiene un farol extremo!

- Lambo, los coleccionistas de sellos.

- Son _Sifilíticos_, valla uno a saber por donde se meten los sellos los muy desgraciados, esos y los que coleccionan mariposas son los peores.

¡¿Pero que rayos estaba pensando Lambo?

- Siguiente: Barroco.

- Umh... estilo de casas hechas con barro, como su nombre lo indica.

- Hibari, Peces.

- Se hace caviar con los huevos.

Tuviste que reprimir tu risa para que "no te molieran hasta la muerte".

- Xanxus, ¿Dónde fue bautizado Jesucristo?

- ... En el río Janeiro.

- Bien... ¿Conoces algún vegetal sin flores?

- Si, conozco –Se le quedaron mirando para que complementara su respuesta-. Y si me vuelves a preguntar te parto la cara.

- Squalo, ¿Qué es el cerebelo?

- El fruto del cerebro –Contesto convencido.

¿Seria tan bueno como el jugo de frutas?

- Belphegor, ¿Qué son los reptiles?

- Animales que se disuelven en agua, Shishishi.

- _Si como las aspirinas, así que cuidado _–Pensaste al voltear tu rostro para no reír en su cara.

- Fran, ¿Cuáles son los movimientos del corazón?

_- _El corazón siempre está en movimiento, solo está parado en los cadáveres.

De Fran te lo esperabas... y de alguna manera tenía razón.

- Byakuran, los volcanes...

- Umh... el agua de mar se solidifica y sale por el cráter –Contesto con una sonrisa. Claro, se seguro salen hasta pulpos en las erupciones.

- Spanner, dime animales polares.

El rubio se tomo su tiempo, incluso saco otra paleta de dulce cuando termino con la primera.

- La Osa mayor y la Osa menor –Contesto, sufriste un ligero paro cardiaco-. Ah, la constelación de Orion también, menudo bicharraco ese.

Te echaste a reír, al menos el lo hacia a propósito... ¿O no?

- Shoichi, el sexto mandamiento.

De pronto el chico enrojeció de manera violenta y no comprendiste el porque.

- A-algo como... "No for-fornicaras a tu padre ni a tu madre"

- Pfft...

- ¿Algún problema? –Reborn te miro amenazante.

- N-nada, solo pensaba en lo jodida que era la iglesia, mira que siempre amargando a la gente.

Los tres se echaron a reír alivianando un poco el ambiente.

- ¿El arte griego?

- Es muy bonito.

- Gamma... Un gusano que no sea lombriz de tierra.

- ¿Lombriz de mar?

Luego de las entrevistas te dolía el estomago de tanto reir, imaginarte que ellos saldrían con cosas tan idiotas era increíble.

- Hoy e conocido el verdadero significado de la estupidez humana –Se burlo Reborn mirando a todos los concursantes-. Pero en fin, los ganadores por la menor cantidad de estupidez fueron: Gokudera y... Gokudera.

Aplauso general y más de una mala cara dedicada al medio italiano. Te acercaste a el y lo felicitaste con un abrazo inocente.

- Vallan a arreglarse, en cinco minutos más los espero afuera.

El grupo Vongola se felicito entre si para luego subir rápidamente las escaleras, a excepción de Hibari que murmuro algo sobre no gustarle las multitudes. El resto volvió a sus actividades diarias, ya sea jugando con algún objeto en el patio o sentarse a leer en uno de los suaves sillones blancos.

Pero hubo alguien que se quedo parado en medio de la sala sin hacer nada, Mammon suspiro, arreglo su gorro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones con un aire cansado, todo esto era tan estúpido, ni siquiera debería estar en ese lugar, es más, tenia cero razones para seguir soportando a esa bola de estúpidos.

- Hey Mammon, espero que hagas algo útil... Shishishi.

- Pero a Mammon-sempai no le interesa este juego, príncipe caído.

El chico de cabellos índigo les miro cansado y solo hizo un mohín desinteresado antes de seguir con su camino.

Todo por culpa de esos dos.

- Umh... Bel-sempai, Mammon-sempai anda de mal humor –Comento Fran mientras Belphegor le dada unos cuantos golpes.

El rubio se quedo mirando en dirección a las escaleras con una mueca dudosa en el rostro, ¿Acaso le habían hecho algo?

- Ahora que los mencionas rana... anoche se levanto a eso de las tres para darse un baño.

- Arara, no pensé que el príncipe estúpido fuera de ese bando, bueno que más puedo esperar de la-

Golpe. Fran callo al piso con un hyper chichón en su cabeza.

- A callar rana, Shishishi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los esperaste en la entrada con ese vestido blanco de verano que te había regalado tu madre para tu cumpleaños, y una chaqueta color negro en los brazos por si a noche se tornaba fría.

- Te vez linda –Comento Luce a tu lado con una sonrisa, tu asentiste orgullosa de ti misma-. Mira, hay vienen.

Te volteaste y encontraste a ambos chicos acercarse a ti, aunque debes admitir que te decepcionaste un poco al ver a Mammon vestido de la misma forma desalineada de siempre, pero Gokudera era otra cosa... su estilo único al vestir era algo que realmente llamaba la atención, no por que fuera ridículo, todo lo contrario.

- Hola Gokudera, Mammon.

- Nnnh...

Ojala Mammon fuera un poco mejor actor para disimular su poco entusiasmo.

La cita fue normal, fueron a comer algo, se divirtieron en el karaoke –tu y Gokudera, ya que el extraño chico dijo que era una perdida de tiempo- y cuando llego el momento de los diez minutos de cita individual quisiste partir por lo difícil inmediatamente.

- Vamos Mammon –Sonreíste, el chico paso por tu lado como si nada.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y cuando estuvieron a solas se sentaron en otra mesa a "dialogar".

- Hey, Mammon... ¿Por qué tan poco interés? –Comenzaste por lo más obvio.

- Esto no es lo mío –Contesto con simpleza.

- ¿Y por que te inscribiste entonces?

- Por que me obligaron.

- ¿Cómo que te obligaron? No creo que nadie te haya puesto una pistola en la cabeza para que lo hicieras –Comenzabas a enojarte, esa actitud altanera no te gustaba.

- Fue un cuchillo –Te le quedaste mirando aturdida-. Y fue en el cuello.

Tragaste sonoramente, ¿Quién haría esa clase de barbaridad?, en la casa un chico rubio y de corona estornudo cuando jugaba a las cartas.

- Al menos...

- No, no me interesan estas cosas, lo encuentro estúpido.

Por un momento la ira te invadió, pero luego al notar aquel cambio en su voz te diste cuenta de cierto _detalle_, decidiste indagar en ello.

- ¿Encuentras estúpido que traten de conquistarme?

**- **Sinceramente si, me parecen una bola de monos sin cerebro –Comento de manera desinteresada, no pudiste evitar echarte a reír.

- Ya veo Mammon, creo que se acabo nuestro tiempo –Le sonreíste y el te miro algo preocupado.

- ¿No vas a echarte a llorar o si?

- Hahaha... no, no te preocupes. Dile a Gokudera que venga.

El chico camino hacia la otra mesa en silencio y con ese caminar pausado de siempre, suspiraste al aire y miraste la hora, ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Cuando llego el medio italiano conversaron una rato de sus vidas, rieron y se levantaron de la mesa para poder retirarse del lugar.

Y aunque fue la típica primera cita aburrida, al menos habías descubierto una cosa peculiar.

Lo que no sabías es que muchas más cosas se venían encima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien! Aquí el capitulo que sigue, me ha quedado largo y aburrido, espero que me perdonen. YukinoMare ya me puedes ir echando una manito?, te mandare un mp con mi correo y si puedes comienza a betear los primeros capítulos, cuando tenga escrito el próximo cap te lo mando y me ayudas OwO~**

**En fin, no olviden votar por su favorito y al que más detestan~!**

_**¡Ah! Si pueden paséense por mi fic "¡Venimos por Reborn!", necesito un poco de ayuda por hay xD.**_


	5. Aviso

**Anuncio importante.**

Bueno mis queridos lectores por fin hago acto de presencia en esta cuenta no tan olvidada. Seré breve para no tener que aburrirlos con largas cartas.

Como bien saben esta historia (y otras más de mi ) ha estado abandonada, muy abandonada... yo diría que casi un año. Les dejo esto para hacerles saber que historias ya quedan totalmente canceladas por falta de tiempo y ganas.

Another Dimension (KHR)

Me debato enormemente entre si dejarlo pausado por tres meses más o cancelarlo sin más con toda la pena del mundo. El cariño que le tengo a este ff es enorme. Por ahora se queda **pausado hasta una fecha no estimada**.

Make a Secret (Pandora Hearts)

**Cerrado. Se cancela.**

Fem! Varia Random. (KHR)

**Se cancela también lamentablemente.**

Princesitas Varia. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Juegos de seducción

**Cancelado.**

¡Venimos por Reborn! (KHR)

**Pausado hasta fecha no estimada.**

Una organización de desequilibrados. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Un Halloween de Pandora. (Pandora Hearts)

**Cancelado.**

Frenesí, locura que se contagia. (Bleach)

**Cancelado.**

Resonancia Monocromática.

**Cancelado.**

Bien... creo que es todo lo que tenía que anunciarles. Dar las gracias a las personas que me siguieron durante tanto tiempo, disfrutaron leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Y por que no mencionar a los "desagradables" –si, voy a ser sincera, no me voy con cuentos- mensajillos de los foros como: malos fics y sus autores.

Pues les digo algo con todo respeto: Jodanse.

XD En fin, sin deseos de armar polémica me despido. Suerte en el camino gente, que tengan días prósperos.

Los quiere TodosDanAscoMenosYo.

Panicofdollbastard Steam.

Panicofdollbastard . tumblr . com Tumblr


End file.
